kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
RP Canon Hub
This is a work in progress timeline and universe details page for the first Kirby RP (I will make similar canon hubs for the "Revamped" and "The stars alike" canons), I will be holding polls in order to decide what we consider canon. Prehistory: Proposal 1 (Kirbymon's proposal) In the beginning there was only darkness, then there was a sudden spark. Four eggs appeared from the flash. One was made of solid silver, another of emerald, the smallest one was of pure ruby, the final egg was of shiny black obsidian. The first egg to hatch was the silver one, it hatched into the god of power, "Metala" who took the form of a large clockwork beast. He saw the emptiness of this land and created a large landmass which would come to be known as "Halcandra". The next egg to hatch was the emerald one from which "Ecologia", the goddess of life, emerged. She took the form of a giant tree and worked together with Metala to fill Halcandra with beautiful creations, one of their best creations was a Dragon known as "Landia" wearing Metala's most powerful creation, "The Master Crown". The third egg to hatch, the ruby one, bore "Pholtron", the god of light and power. Pholtron saw how miserable the living things on Halcandra were, and he created light and fire to please them. Metala was furious. He thought that giving the lower creatures any power would upset the balance he had worked so hard to achieve. Metala came to kill Pholtron, but Pholtron's worshippers "The Fire People" came to his aid, they helped him forge a blade with soul, this blade was "Galaxia". As they finished, Metala came to fight, and Pholtron cut him down in one slash. Metala melted into what is now known as "Egg Engines". He is still partially alive, and the clicking whirring mess that is his body sometimes still produces creations, including copy ability pedestals, Metal Generals, Doomers (retrieval units designed to find and restore the pieces of Metala's heart, some of them reside in "Another Dimension", a wormhole space that they were trapped in during Pholtron's escape), and his best creation, the HR-D3s, who he designed after viewing a similar robot in a glimpse of an alternate universe, Pholtron turned Metala's heart into a ship known as the "Lor Starcutter" and filled it with the parts required for Metala to reform, the "Energy Spheres". He uses it to create a portal into Another Dimension for him and Ecologia (who sided with Pholtron) to escape before burying it in a mountain so Metala's drones couldn't find it, in the new world. Now possessing both power and light, he created a new set of planets and life with help from his sister. The surviving fire people eventually evolved into Burning Leos and Pholtron created a new race of chosen people, the Puffballs, and Ecologia, having served her purpose, became Floria. A golden age began, however, due to the fluctuations of power the final obsidian egg hatched releasing "Entropy", the god of evil. Due to it's presence, the darkness inside a being will occasionally take control, and a new villain will be formed, seeing as this was his fault Pholtron created the Star Warrior Order. Proposal 2 (Lapis' proposal) Lapis thinks the beginning of time in this universe isn't very different from our own. The Big Bang happened and suddenly there were things, lots of different things with different potentials to become better things. A Planet named Pop Star eventually formed, and it just happened to be in just the right spot to support life. So, a bunch of different unicellular organisms arose. A certain species, scientifically named "Haurire-Circum", eventually evolved into the puffballs we know today. Other unicellular organisms evolved into other species. Back then, magic was less abundant, so they had to use it sparingly. That is, until a puffball decided instead to store the power in artifacts. Soon, magical artifacts were born, also known as the Final Weapons. But, of course, evil arose, craving the magic. The puffballs destroyed the artifacts, but passed down how to rebuild them in case they were ever needed. Of course, the same thing happened on other planets, too. Proposal 3 (Chip's proposal) We're going beginning of time? Okay, so. I believe similar to the Big Bang, things happened and bam, Pop Star and other creations were made by chunks of large earth. In another Dimension, the same happened with Halcandra. Creatures were made from the right combination, similar to humans and how we were all originally from 1 single cell that has since then multiplied and created humans, but now with puffballs and other things. As time went on, the creatures had interacted and developed their worlds, until evilness and power and all came to rise. Wars went down, being fought everywhere, such as a war in Halcandra, and more wars. Planets like Floria got taken over by the strongest on the planet. This being the Twin Woods, and other planets. To fight the evil, a band of warriors, known as the "Star Warriors" came together to fight against the evil. Proposal 4 (DarkAlex's proposal) Proposal 5 (BlueSectorMirage's proposal) TBA (Have a lot to write here) Proposal 6 (Armorchompy's proposal) In the beginning there was nothing. Then, a mysterious god was born out of anything, thank to the power of magic. That god, feeling alone, created a bunch of￼ creature similar to him: the Ancients, even though thy weren't ancient at the time. Those began creating stuff to rule upon, including planets, stars, Novas, and puffballs. (Ruth is a very minor one of them, that's how I see it.) It turns out, the Ancients were massive jerks, and many species tried rebelling. Of course, the ancients were gods, so it didn't work. Until the original god got sick of his sons being jerks, and helped the puffballs rebel. He put almost all his sons in an eternal sleep, although one of them, Nyx, later escaped. However, the Ancients were the hosts of all the evil in the universe, and when they got destroyed, a lot of it escaped, creating monsters and beings like Dark Matter, the Forces of Chaos, Heavy Kirby and Nightmare. Proposal 7 (I=-Vanya-=I's proposal) Here comes Vanya's proposal! The universe already existed before, and kept being destroyed, recreated, deconstructed, reconstructed, etc. The reasons for it are endless fights between Forces of Chaos and Forces of Order - armies of Chaos the Chaotic and Order the Lawful. Every time Forces of Chaos won, they destroyed the universe and recreated it by their own image. Every time Forces of Order won, they politely deconstructed the universe and reconstructed it by image that is supposed to be. RP universe's Big Bang happened because previous universe was so chaotic and unstable, it imploded! ...and then exploded into Big Bang, which created the universe free of Forces of Chaos & Forces of Order...well, except Chaos the Chaotic found his way to get in and reorganized Forces of Chaos. And after universe was created, there were an extremely powerful creatures: Power Titan, Elemental Bird, Emotion Centipede, Grim Reaper (What's wrong? Why are you looking at me that way? There's something on my face?), Portal Eye, Keeper of Time and Space, Firstborn Matter, and Mechanical Abomination. They created various beings, artifacts and worlds. The beings they created had power of these creatures, such as Photron had fire of Elemental Bird, power of Power Titan, and etc. And there were various artifacts, such as Gems of Emotions, Master Crown, and etc. (I must note that Nightmare was born from Gem of Fear, which acts as his phylactery. As long as it exists, and as long as there's fear, Nightmare will always come back.) And together, they created worlds, such as Pop Star, Halcandra, Hell, Earth (not that they give a s**t about it), Floralia and etc. And Power Titan created puffballs -A race, which had an ability to copy powers of others. For a very long time, puffballs had no idea what their purpose of life was, and they started to live in every world they found, feeling that they were useless. However, when Pop Star was invaded by Ancients, beings created by Power Titan to guard and watch the universe but ended up becoming malevolent tormentors, who terrorized Pop Star and made first Pop Star races suffer, puffballs finally found their purpose - to protect the weak. They came to Pop Star and with the help of Power Titan defeated Ancients, and sealed them away. However, one last Ancient - Tenebris - sacrificed his life to turn into corruption that corrupted most of Firstborn Matter's creations, turning them into Dark Matter, and his only remains turned into 0. The fate of these most powerful creatures who created the rest of universe is unknown (except Grim Reaper, who harvests souls and brings them to Hell, Heaven, or Generic Death Area (only when he can't decide, where to put them)). Proposal 8 (YershiBear's Proposal) Just a fair warning, there's a LOT up ahead. Star Warriors like Meta Knight existed before they knew Popstar. They had immense technological advances and seemingly unrivaled power, or at least until Nightmare came along and started wreaking havoc on the unnamed origin planet of the Star Warriors. When they realized that Nightmare was too strong for them to handle, not having an available weakness, the remaining Star Warriors (including Duke, Diena, Meta Knight, Dedede, and an extremely young Kirby) had to flee using their spaceship. Nightmare did not choose to follow them, as he set up the now-barren planet as his Demon Beast creation facility and needed things to get working. To test, he took some Soul Code of a dead Puffball and successfully recreated it into a new being. Knowing he could replicate life, the first thing he did was create a Demon Beast that likely wouldn't be recognized: Ampet, a Puffball who appeared cute and innocent on the outside, but was really a destroyer of races inside. She was also pretty good at faking contentedness. However, a time wormhole randomly appeared outside the lab, and Kirby (though from the future) blasted down the wall behind Ampet, causing her to be jolted awake and, panicked, flee the scene, hopping through the wormhole Kirby came through. Nightmare almost defeated Kirby, who had the Star Rod with him, but Kirby had to flee before he was captured. Meanwhile, the five Star Warriors had arrived at a colossal asteroid in space. Using all the power they could, they gave the planet a core that could sustain life, and settled down. By the time they did, life was already popping up, from other Waddle Dees to Waddle Doos and everything else. Kirby was extremely hungry by the time he got there, so the first thing he did when he saw a tomato plant was to attempt to grab one and start chowing down. However, it was too high for him to reach. Then, out of the blue, he used his insanely-powerful inhale to take the tomato off the plant and swallow it without even biting into it! The other Star Warriors noticed this, and KNEW that Kirby was the one to defeat Nightmare's forces, being able to inhale things like that at will. They found out later that he couldn't inhale big things like trees or beings significantly bigger than him. Eventually, civilization was set up, and the first few Popstarian Puffballs began moving in. Not too long after, Kirby learned how to copy his enemy's abilities, as shown when he angrily inhaled a Waddle Doo who was bullying him and successfully swallowed it. Now, the Star Warriors knew that he had even more potential. A while after, Kirby learned to speak and began practicing copying abilities he'd used before without inhaling anything beforehand. In the midst of this, though, Nightmare began to wreak havoc on the civilization, known as Popstar Village at the time. Kirby had no idea what to do, as inhaling didn't work. He had no clue how to float around yet, either, but Meta Knight found a yellow shard that looked like a fragment of a star-shaped object. Kirby inhaled it, and acquired the legendary Star Rod, only spoken of in the legends of Star Warriors. He then proceeded to utterly annihilate Nightmare, returning peace to the village and making Kirby a widely-revered hero. No one knew that parts of Nightmare would be made into entirely new beings, but after they did find out, they were relieved to find out that they didn't mean harm. Long story short: Nightmare attacked the planet of the Star Warriors, who fled to Popstar and gave it life. Then, Kirby developed his abilities while Nightmare made Demon Beasts one after another. One day, Nightmare attacked, so Kirby inhaled the Warp Star and obtained the Star Rod, eventually defeating Nightmare for good. Bits of Nightmare were made into new beings. (You may add more proposal spaces if we run out) Proposal 9 (TrixStudio's Proposal) The creation of the universe and all of the galaxy is the same as our own. The big bang happened and soon many different planets had formed. The first species of life to be created was the soon-to-be puffball species. These species evolved much quicker than any other species, as there were more rna in the body than dna, which allowed them to change quicker. Soon the evolution stopped when they had reached the stage it is now, which are the puffballs. The rna strands from then onwards were cut from the dna strands to disallow any further change. This quick evolution allowed the to become exceedingly smart over only a few thousands of years, rather than millions, such as humans and any other species. The puffballs were the first species to travel interplanetary, building portals on each planet for faster travel. Their original power source was to kill others to use their essence to power the portals, but they soon were able to make an essence extractor so they wouldn't have to kill. Soon they discovered Popstar and formed a colony there, which still lasts to this day. They lived along the rest of the inhabitants that were in Popstar at the time. Some puffballs, however, went to different planets, some going to Halcandra. Halcandra is also where, instead of the ancients being on Popstar, the ancients were. The ancients, other than the puffballs, were the most smart species. Together with the puffballs, they created powerful objects, such as the NOVA'S. These objects drove the ancients to madness and the War of the Ancients started. Many of the ancients had died and the remaining ones released their inventions away from the planets and disbanded. Only one of the ancients had lived after the disbandment. And now, back to Popstar... Over time, the brains of the puffballs had slowed down due to the enhances and overuse with mechanics. Because of this overuse, puffballs couldn't figure out how to keep the mechanics on popstar working, so they used the portal to travel to a different planet, where they started from fresh. Soon these mechanics rusted and stopped working, but soon the puffballs started becoming more independent, crafting weapons and hunting for food. It was also around this time that Meta Knight was born. Years after this event, Nightmare had formed an army and started a war against the recently made Star Warriors, in which Meta Knight had joined. After the war, Meta Knight was the only one who survived and the portal had been destroyed on that planet. Meta Knight had travelled to Popstar to work for the king, and soon after Kirby had landed on Popstar. When that happened, the events of the anime started, with the minor change of Kirby gaining the star rod from the Fountain of Dreams rather than inhaling the warp star. Soon after the events of the anime, the rp starts. Proposal 10 (DeltaRed12's Proposal) The world was created by four godly swords, Solaria, Galaxia, Astraria, and Lunaria. Galaxia, the strongest of the four, made the only galaxy which had many planets, while the rest of space was empty void. Solaria, Astraria, and Lunaria created their respective domain, Solaria making the three largest stars, or the suns in the edges of the galaxy, Lunaria making the moons of each planet, and Astraria making the stars of the sky. Galaxia created life in almost all of the planets, and located itself on one of the planets, Popstar. With her on that planet, her power caused life to start there, but spread to the other planets. She lay in her respective domain on that planet until the chosen hero came and retrieved her. Solaria lay in the largest sun, her domain. Her power allows creatures to be warm, and live overall. Though she lays in a place where it is impossible to find her, she will allow the hero she decided to come into the sun to retrieve her. The last two are harder to find. Astraria created all of the stars, so they could shine when the suns could not. She lays on one of the many stars, where she awaits for a courageous adventurer to search the stars for her. Lunaria created moons, so the sun could reflect light onto places of the planets where the suns couldn't directly reach, and the meteoroids, which were rocks that decorated the empty space of the galaxy, and sometimes circled around planets. She lays on a comet, where she waits until the galaxy fades. She is waiting for her hero as well. Proposal 11 (YershiBear's Proposal) Long ago, Popstar was just a barren asteroid floating in the middle of space. Some alien travelers stumbled across it, and decided to give it a core that could support life. Then, they made it their home. The “aliens” were actually the Star Warriors, fleeing from their home planet due to the tyranny of Nightmare. Only one Star Warrior didn’t come along: Kirby. Instead, being the most powerful Star Warrior, he was put into a spaceship for 200 years until Nightmare arrived at Popstar. However, due to a technical goof, the time Kirby would be asleep was only 2 years. After those two years, Kirby woke up and crashed on Popstar. There, he encountered the many friends he knows today, like Whispy Woods, Lololo and Lalala, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, and the Helpers. Nightmare eventually got to Popstar, though, and began to wreak havoc. Kirby acquired the Star Rod by inhaling his personal Warp Star, and then demolished Nightmare. Order of Canon Events: Proposal 1 (Chip's proposal) Proposal 2 (Kirbymon's proposal) Proposal 3 (Lapis' Proposal) Lapis believes that the RP universe isn't a very complex one. It merges ideas from the anime and games. Long ago, an evil being, Nightmare, wanted to rule Pop Star, so he made monsters to conquer it. However, Pop Star's residents, of course, weren't happy with this and went to war under the alias of Star Warriors. After a long war, the Star Warriors won. However, in a last ditch attempt, Nightmare created more, much stronger, monsters, AKA the final bosses of the games. After many years, some residents fell under Nightmare's influence, becoming the villains, while some were just hungry for power. Either way, Pop Star became full of tons of villains, so the surviving residents went to fight them, forming a team we know as the heroes. Proposal 4 (Armorchompy's proposal) The canon is a modified version of the game's canon. In this one, however, Kirby is not the only hero to have saved Popstar: in fact, he's much weaker than the canon Kirby, even after his Knightification. He was helped by many other heroes. Not all games have happened, and those who have might have been modified. Proposal 5 (YershiBear's Proposal) The events of the games in order of release date (MINUS KIRBY'S ADVENTURE / NIGHTMARE IN DREAMLAND AND KIRBY'S DREAMLAND) are what make up the canon events. Just throw in a few FCs here and there. And then throw in the RP events after the last game. Proposal 6 (insert name's Proposal) Proposal 7 (insert name's Proposal) (You may add more proposal spaces if we run out) Story of the RP: (This will be a section to archive and retcon the events of the RP, mostly for new RPers or those who need to catch up. It will be written the style of a fanfiction (past tense third person omniscient) and each arc/part will have its own sub-section. We will hold polls to retcon out or change controversial or unfitting parts of the RP.) Part 1: Meta Mystery Keeby Knight woke up and hopped out of bed. He immediately headed to his closet and grabbed his trusty hammer. "Time for adventure!" said Keeby Knight. Meanwhile in his castle, Light Knight woke up. He walked outside and stretched. "Ah, new day. I just wish Meta Knight didn't want a meeting with me today..." said Light Knight. Keeby Knight walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. "Wonderful day, as usual." Spoke Keeby Knight. Keeby Knight checked his mailbox, the only thing in it was a note saying "Come to my castle for a meeting today. -Meta Knight". "Aw, come on! A meeting with Meta? Probably gonna nag me about not using a sword... again..." the knight complained. Keeby Knight walked sullenly towards Meta Knight's castle. He sighed, "Man, I had so much awesome stuff planned for today...". Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part Category:Kirby RP Category:Canon Hubs